Finally
by jj87
Summary: Set after Eddie kisses him and leaves, (S7)some light fluff, small one shot...enjoy


Jamie watched as Eddie hurried out the door, putting his fingers to his mouth he let out a heavy sigh and dropped his hand to his side.

Why did he let her leave? Why didn't he say something? Why had he once again put his job before his own happiness? "No," he said shaking his head and took off out the door.

"Eddie!" he yelled as he took the stairs two at a time "Eddie! Wait!" he yelled and jumped down the last few.

Eddie groaned and turned back to him "I said what I wanted to say, I got it off my chest, can we just leave it at that?"

"No," he said taking a step to her, grabbing her he yanked her against him and kissed her hard.

Eddie pulled back in surprise "Jamie, what are you doing?" she asked confused, hadn't they just agreed that they couldn't be more than friends and partners?

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" he asked as he looked down on her.

"You know I do," she sighed "but you just said we couldn't go there."

"I know what I said," he said quickly "Eddie, this isn't the first time this has happened and we both know it won't be the last."

"What are you saying?" she asked as her heartrate sped up.

"Do you think you can ride with someone else?" he asked.

"Why would I wanna do that?" she frowned "what are you getting at here? Spit it out Jamie."

"I've spent long enough hiding my feelings from you and you just told me you've being doing the same. Eddie, I'm tired of pretending I'm not in love with you, I'm tired riding with you every day knowing I won't be going home with you…this is it now. I've laid everything out, I want you and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen."

Eddie stood there speechless she had no idea his feelings for her were that strong. This is what she wanted she was just scared of ruining things between them, he had just said everything she wanted to say to him. Stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck "I guess I'll just have to deal with a new partner."

"Yeah?" he smiled down on her.

"Yeah," she repeated and stood up on her toes "I'm in love with you too," she added and kissed him deeply.

After a heavy make out session Jamie pulled back "do you want to come back up and stay?"

"I'd love to, but I haven't got any of my stuff for work tomorrow."

"I can bring you to get it now," he offered "I'm not looking to sleep with you here if that's what you're thinking, I just want you beside me."

"I don't know whether to be offended or impressed," she chuckled.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled "I don't wanna rush things."

"I know, I'm kidding…go get your car keys then."

Smiling quickly he kissed her again and ran up the stairs.

…

"How do you wanna play this one?" he asked a while later as they drove back to his place.

"Huh?" she asked looking over at him.

"Do you want me to go see Renzulli myself and tell him or do you want to come with me?"

"Well, we'll both be partnered together tomorrow so I guess we should both go so he can reassign us."

Jamie nodded and pulled up to his building "I better go see my dad at some point too."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No, we haven't done anything wrong, we haven't broken any rules, we're going by the book here."

"What do you think Serge will say?" she asked as they dropped onto the sofa.

"I think he's expecting it," he chuckled.

"What?" she frowned and looked up at him "what do you mean?"

Cursing himself he looked down on her "Remember we got that domestic call and the guy pushed you to the ground?"

"Yeah," she said slowly "and you had to be pulled off him," she added.

He shrugged "he shouldn't have pushed you, anyway, I ended up in Serge's office with him asking me had I feelings for you."

"Really?" she asked, "what happened then?"

"I denied it and said I was just looking out for you, he said he was gonna keep any eye on me and if he saw anything he'd terminate our partnership."

"Wow," she said, "that was ages ago-nearly two years if I'm correct…that explains why you were so weird when my probation ended."

"Yeah, he told me to go home and think about it...I really wanted to go for a drink with you," he chuckled.

"You're an idiot," she laughed.

"Why?" he frowned "I don't think I would have trusted myself with drink on me."

"Do you really think I would have gone home with you?" she asked.

"I reckon I could have tempted you," he said leaning over her.

"That would have been against those rules you love so much," she replied as she inched closer to him "not your style," she added and kissed him.

Kissing her back he pulled her against him and slid his hands under her shirt onto her sides.

"Jamie?" she mumbled against him.

"Mmh?" he mumbled back as he moved onto her neck.

"Is this you not wanting to sleep with me?" she giggled.

Pulling back he looked up at her "I'm just having some fun," he replied and kissed her slowly.

After a minute she pulled back and slid off him, standing up she held out her hand "I know how we can have more fun," she smirked.

Sliding his hand into hers he let her pull him up "we don't have to, I'm good with waiting," he said as she led him to the bedroom.

"Yeah," she said and pushed him onto his back "I'm not," she added and kissed him hard.

 **A/N fluff one shot! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
